


Broken Pipes

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: Two people in a hotel, what could possibly happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have only written smut once before this so, please be gentle. Also this is for @negans-dirty-girl's 4k challenge! Give her some love and give it shot if you want!

Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she sauntered her way through the hotel lobby. She looked around, searching all the faces looking for the right one. She looked over toward the bar and spotted him. She smiled as she walked over, her hips swaying with her movement. She walked up to the bar and sat in the chair opposite the tall man.   
“Nice jacket.” She smiled. The man turned to her and his face lit up.   
“Nice everything.” He chuckled.   
“You been here long?” She asked as the bartender took her order.   
“Nope. Just a few minutes. Thought you’d be longer.” He said sipping his scotch.   
“Why?” She asked looking at him confused.   
“I know how much you like getting dolled up. You like to take your time.” He smirked.   
“Well, I’m so sorry I put so much effort into it.” She said.   
“Oh I am not complaining! Not a bit. You look fucking killer in that black dress.” He said moving closer and putting a hand on her lower back as she sipped her martini.   
“Negan...we’re still in public.” She warned.   
“I can change that very quickly. You just say the fucking word.” He whispered in her ear.   
“Negan…” She sighed.   
“Jasmine…” He chuckled. She turned to face him and put her hand on his thigh, moving it up. The closer to his crotch she got the heavier his breath on her neck got. She pulled his room key out of his pocket with a wicked smile.   
“You pay for the drinks, big man. I’ll meet you in the elevator.” She said walking off. Negan scrambled to pay for the drinks and ran off after Jasmine. He got to the elevator just as it was about to close.   
“Thought I was going to have to start without you.” She chuckled.   
“Oh don’t tease me. I’m already hard as a fucking rock.” He said pulling her close to him, he leaned down to kiss her, but she put her hand up to stop him.   
“Still in public.” She said. He groaned as his head fell on her shoulder. The doors opened and they stepped out. They walked up to Negan’s room and Jasmine unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Jasmine put the key on the desk, before she could turn around Negan’s hands were pulling her close to him as he laid kisses along her neck.   
“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this for too damn long…” He sighed against her skin causing her to let out a soft moan. Negan’s hand went down and landed on her inner thigh as he moved her dress up and moved his hand to her sensitive mound, feeling how wet she was.   
“Looks like you’ve been waiting too.” He gave a dark chuckle in her ear.   
“Negan…” She sighed. He bit at her collarbone as he moved the thin fabric of her panties out of the way and slowly slid two fingers inside her making her gasp. She clenched around his fingers as his thumb rubbed circles over her delicate clit.   
“Negan…!” She moaned as he moved his fingers in a rhythmic motion.   
“That’s my fucking girl. I’m going to make this whole hotel know, whose you fucking are.” He growled in her ear. He felt her starting to tip over the edge as he worked every angle.   
“Oh, not yet baby girl.” He chuckled as he slipped his finger from her and licked them.   
“You’re too dressed.” Jasmine grinned as she ripped the jacket off him and threw it on the floor and undid his belt. Negan’s hands slowly unzipped her dress and watched it fall to the ground. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the ground. Negan whipped off his shirt and they stood staring at each other in their underwear.   
“Fuck me...you’re wearing your belly button ring…” Negan moaned as he saw the small, sparkling piece dangling on her navel.   
“I know what it does to you.” She said moving closer and slipping his boxers off and running her hand along his length.   
“Fuck….me….” He groaned, clenching his eyes shut.   
“That’s the idea.” Jasmine giggled as she got faster, feeling his breath heaving. He reached up and unclasped her bra and moved the straps off her shoulder to reveal her breasts.   
“Fuck this, I need to be inside you.” He growled as he slipped the bra off the rest of the way and picked her up and slammed her onto the bed, She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“Do it...fuck me Negan.” She commanded. He looked down and smiled.   
“I don’t need to be told twice.” He said, his hands moving down her whole body, leaving goosebumps along the way, as he took her panties off and threw them on the floor and crawled back up to her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her hard. He pull one of her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his erection on her opening, she groaned against his lips. He slowly slipped his erection in, inch by inch, causing her to gasp and break the kiss. He kissed her neck as he gave her a second to adjust. She bit down on his shoulder and made him groan. He started moving slowly, coming almost all the way out before pushing back in. He kept it slow, trying to relish the moment. His hand firmly on her ass, squeezing, while the other moved up to grasp her breast.   
“Negan…” She moaned. He kissed a trail down her chest as he took her nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around the sensitive flesh. She let out a loud groan as she dug her nails into his back. He started to speed up, feeling how close she was. His hips snapped as he buried himself into her over and over. She was on the edge.   
“Cum for me….” He growled in her ear, sending her over the edge as she came, clenching around him.   
“Negan!” She cried grabbing onto him for dear life. Hearing her scream out his name, sure that the neighbors heard, he let out a rough groan as he came, spilling into her. He slowed his pace until there was nothing left. He kissed her neck as he fell down next to her.   
“Fuck...fuck…” He panted.   
“Yeah…” Jasmine said giggling. He rolled over and pulled her close and kissed her.   
“How long do we have this room?” He asked.  
“Four days. The pipes will be fixed by then.” Jasmine sighed as she put her head on his chest.   
“Maybe I should run over and break a few. Gives a full week.” He smiled.   
“You’re paying for it.” She chuckled.   
“I wish our pipes broke more often.” He laughed.


End file.
